When Things Change
by The-Music-of-hands
Summary: She hated hanging on to that same fence everyday, waiting for something in her life to change. Just when he said that, she felt like waiting for nothing. “Nothin’s changed sweet cheeks, nothin’ but me ‘n you.”


**Disclaimer: I could say I owned Samurai Champloo, but that would just be a waste of my life dreaming up something that would never have the possibility of happening. Then I could say I wanted to own Samurai Champloo for my own selfish puposes, but that would be coveting, so, i'm just going to say I don't own it. **

_A/N_

_Sad to say, this is actually the first time I even thought, wow, Samurai Champloo would give me a kick to write about. Mugan was the best, I love his brash behavior, and Fuu likes it, even though she says he's a sick minded pig. I actually (Sad to say since I don't own them) kind of got attached to these two characters when I was writing this. It only took twenty minutes but, nonetheless, I became hopelessly attached. Enough blabbing, and on with the show._

_This is dedicated to my best guy friend Justin, who acts just like Mugan. Yes, I will not go out with you._

_-The-Music-of-hands_

* * *

When Things Change

There was a still creaking as she grasped the chain linked fence, peering through the diamonds as if someone was looking straight back at her. The clouds moved steadily, turning brilliant oranges and pinks as they seemed to move through the setting sun hidden half way behind the expanse of the rolling ocean. And she heaved a sigh, knowing that in a matter of days, she might never see him again. Tears poked at her eyes, and she willed them away smiling at the old memories, smiling when she remembered the expressions and slang that he had always used and was never really able to get rid of. A tear slipped down her cheek and she wiped it away, cheeks flushing as another presence stood besides her, staring intently at her with squinting eyes, mouth curved in a frown as he scratched the unshaven grizzle on his chin. Smiling, she turned her head, keeping her hands tightly clasped onto the warm chain links, the fence creaking as she turned her body to face him.

"Hey, done with work?"

He looked out to the ocean, picking at his ear with his left pink finger, the frown still etched onto his face. He looked at her again, tipped a standoffish smile and then turned his mouth down once more, licking his lips. She winced as he smacked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, she hated when he did that. "Nope", he picked his ear frowning slightly as he flicked something off, "Work is for momma's boys."

He winked at her.

"And, you know that I'm not one of those."

"Huh, what are you then, a hobo?"

He came closer, staring intently at her cheeks for an indefinite amount of time.

"You got s'more of those freckle things going on."

The fence shuddered as she removed her hands, placing the expertly at her hips, her lips puffed in indignation, eyebrows furrowed in a figure of exasperation.

"Don't change the subject; you're never going to be able to pay for the school if you keep cutting like this."

"Oi, I got it all covered…_freckles_."

Groaning she glared at him, grabbing once more onto the fence, a rattling sound coming from them as she gripped them harder. "I thought we agreed no more pet names."

He smiled, rattling the fence before sitting down on the warmed pavement, scratching his head with one hand while fixing his loose dark blue baggy jeans. He pulled them down lower, and she looked away, faintly blushing. His boxers were red plaid. She liked them. He scratched his belly and then yawned laying down folding his arms under his head closing both eyes and pretending to snore.

"Feh, you're the one that said no pet names, I didn't say anything as you a'ready know I'll do it anyways. Where's Four Eyes anyway?"

She scowled at him, sitting down Indian style while putting her hair back up in its messy bun.

"He's off with another one, they're probably already to third base by now."

"Pretty boy actually got some action?"

"He's been getting it."

He scoffed, opened one eye, peering at her before sitting up and spitting, the wad of spit give or take five feet away from her. She grimaced and he lay back down closing his eyes. "Lucky bastard, getting more strikes then me…don't know how Mr. Fishy manages it though…"

"Maybe it's that 'mommas boy' complex, you should try it…it would do wonders."

She messed with her blue shirt, pulling her green baggy cargo pants up, tightening the belt. They had always been a little too big for her, but she never liked the tight jeans. It felt so…gross.

"Whatever, I got all the complex I need baby, me and this big boy could do wonders for you. I don't need to become some male hussy like him when I'm just spewing manliness to get the ladies."

She pretended to plug her nose, smirking devilishly at him as she said in a squeaky voice.

"Hell, I can smell your manliness all the way over here, maybe if you showered you'd find that he might have a bit more than you."

"I do need a shower; in fact, walk me home and I'll take one, with an exception of course…"

"I'll make you dinner if you take one…"

"I was thinking more of…you and me in the shower, we could kill three birds with one stone, I get clean, you get to see big me in action and we both have fun."

She mock choked herself.

"Hell no, I like getting naked by myself."

"Oh, you're kinky little one aren't you?"

"You're a pig, and a jerk, and, a repressed pervert."

He grinned, eyes still closed, though under their lids, they were dancing. She smiled, scooting a little closer so that she could mess with his long hair. "I know sweet cheeks, I know. What I don't know though is do you have any freckles on you besides your face?"

"Idiot, no, I don't."

"I bet you blush on both sets of cheeks."

"Do you have hair on just your face or your ass too?"

"Not my ass baby, but, if you wanna check, I'm right here freckles."

She finished the first braid and he purred.

"Girls like cats, wanna pet mine?"

Smacking him across the head, she laid down on the ground besides him and for a brief moment her fingers itched to hold his hand. She sighed, he would never let her. "You're an ass."

"Well, I do have one, and it is just the finest ass there is, besides yours of course sweet cheeks."

"You're a pig."

"I'll eat you up honey cake."

She laughed, and he chuckled along with her.

"You really haven't changed have you?"

"Nope…" He played with her hair and then brought it to his lips thoughtfully. "I'm leaving tomorrow evening, wanna come to the airport with me? We could catch Chinese before the flight."

"Who's paying?"

"Well…"

"Ugh, I'll pay, I always do you know."

"Yeah I know."

"When are you going to be back?"

He sat up, staring at the grey blue dusk, eyes wide open now that the sun was officially down.

"Six months, give or take I don't know, maybe a couple of days, maybe a couple of years…maybe I won't come back, who knows." The fence was still in front of them, rattling as he kicked it with his foot. She felt the tears poking in the corners of her eyes. "Hey, don't cry puppy, when I get back we can take a nice long shower, it'll be like I was never gone."

"Yeah I know…it's just…"

He spat again.

"You just agreed to take a shower with me. I win. Ya really think I would hold you close or any of that other heartfelt stuff?"

"No, I'm sorry. "

"Sheesh, don't apologize so much Freckles. It's annoying, way more annoying then your usual self, which is really, really, annoying to boot."

She got up, and held on to the fence, he stood up too, the first star barely showing in the husky dark blue. He frowned.

"I hafta pack, see you later Freckles."

"Bye, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow…"

She held onto the fence ad hear the gravel crunching and then come to a stop. He was gone, and this could be the last. She let herself cry, and gripped tightly to the fence. The second star flicked into sight. Gravel crunched in her direction and she let go of the fence, staring straight at him as he frowned, looking at her with those squinted eyes.

"Why don't you just go with me? We both need to get outta here, and it's kind of weird not having a counterpart."

She let go of the fence.

"What about Jin? How can I just leave without letting him know, how can I just leave anyway? This place has been my home for three years; you think I'm just going to leave like that?"

"Well, at least lemme walk you home, I hate seeing you stand here feeling sorry for yourself, it pisses me off."

"Fine"

He stood there, looking at the ground, and she started walking down the street, the pavement glowing orange from the street lamp. He sighed. She wouldn't go with him, and, he felt like tearing someone's face off because of it.

"Things sure have changed here haven't they? I mean, we have jobs, we have lives, and…it's just all changed."

"Nothin's changed sweet cheeks, nothin' but me 'n you."

"What do you mean? Everything's exactly the same, we live, you leave, I live, and you come back."

"It doesn't hafta be that way Freckles."

"It always is."

He grabbed her shoulder, and rested his chin by her ear, talking in a low tone. Her eyes widened, he had changed, and he was being serious. "Why don't we see if it changes, why don't you test it, why don't you…why don't you come with me."

"I _can't_, I have a life here."

"You'll have a life there too…"

"I can't get a ticket soon enough."

"I have two."

"Mugan," She turned her face towards his, she was crying, "nothing's going to change…not for me, not for anyone."

He brought his face closer, his cheeks scraping against hers, her breathing hard, and her arms prickling with Goosebumps. "Well, then…" He came two inches closer, "I'll change it for you." He kissed her, softly, surely, and it wasn't even strange, wasn't anything like he'd done before, it wasn't heated, it wasn't frenzied. It was just him and her, changing the world.

He drew away, looking at the ground. She scowled. "Fine. You convinced me, now cut the puppy dog act."

He chuckled. "M'kay Freckles, oh…by the way…"

She groaned, looking backwards as the fence disappeared. He smiled, feet thunking heavily on the ground.

"What?"

"Are you still payin' for that Chinese?"

_

* * *

_

_A/N_

_I'm in a romantic moood, thus explaining this..weirdness that has come over me. I'm a teenage girl, i'm emotional. See you guys soon._

_The-Music-of-hands_


End file.
